Wyścig szczurów i chińskie sajgonki
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 9 Don: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Nasi uczestnicy udali się do Danii. Królowe Mody były podekscytowane tym faktem, wspominając o wycieczce szkolnej. A nie, zaraz, to zrobiła tylko Jackie. Jako pierwsze zadanie, uczestnicy musieli strącić 5 tarcz a przepaską na oczy. Dwayne po raz kolejny wplątał swoja drużynę w kłopoty, łamiąc zasady wyzwania. Courtney miała naprawdę duży problem ze strąceniem tarcz, a najszybciej z zadaniem uporali się Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie. W drugiej części wyzwania,uczestnicy musieli albo wypić duńskie wino, albo zebrać owoce, potrzebne do jego wytworzenia. Większość wybrała to pierwsze, ale zadanie niektórych przerosło. Ostatecznie na podium trafiły Czarne Charaktery, a Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe powiedziały nam papa i odeszli w glorii i w chwale z programu.Co dzisiaj czeka naszych uczestników? Czy Igor i Dakota ponownie się pogodzą? Czy Carrie dobrze wie, kto próbował jej zaszkodzić wsypując do jej wina żrący środek. Oglądajcie Total Drama: Amazing Race. Samolot '''Don: ' Uczestnicy siedzą już w samolocie i lecą do Chin. Wszyscy lecą jednym samolotem i trafią na miejsce w jednym momencie 'Izzie: ' Hej wam. Zebrałam parę owoców na wczorajszym wyzwaniu i zrobiłam z nich kompot, może chcecie 'Carrie: ' Ja chcę 'Duncan: ' Hej, mnie też daj 'Owen: ' Owen jest spragniony 'Fabian: ' Pff, pewnie zatruty 'Izzie: ' Plemnik twojego ojca był zatruty, na co dowodem jest twoje niedo*ebanie Isabella zaczęła się tarzać ze śmiechu 'Isabella: ' No, szacun Izzie 'Tatiana: ' Nigdy bym się po pani tego nie spodziewała. Tzn, po tobie Izz (PZ 'Fabian: ') Agrr, Izzie mnie niesamowicie wkurwia. Wiem, że powinienem ją teraz załatwić, bo nikt nie będzie mnie obrażał. (PZ 'Lucy: ') Najchętniej wszystkich tych wymoczków posłałabym do domu. Ale nie da sie odstrzelić na raz 4 osób. Pora skupić się na największym problemie (PZ 'Barbie: ') Tak, ta Carrie. Jest za bardzo miła, a jak ktoś jest nad wyraz miły, to znaczy, że coś kombinuje Izzie polewa uczestnikom kompot 'Izzie: ' To co tam słychać u was? 'Carrie: ' U mnie dobrze, byle do przodu 'Courtney: ' A ja mam zamiar zrobić wszystko by to wygrać 'Drake: ' Niezły kompot sama robiłaś? 'Izzie: ' Dokładnie. Z owoców z poprzedniego wyzwania. Trochę dalej siedzą Botanicy, do których przysiadają się Barbie i Lucy 'Aisha: ' Ty nie pijesz kompotu Matthew? 'Matthew: ' Nie, zostanę przy wodzie niegazowanej Obok niego leżała butelka z wodą. 'Lucy: ' Hej, wam. Można się dosiąść Matthew zabiera wodę 'Matthew: ' Proszę 'Aisha: ' Co tam? 'Barbie: ' Widzieliście ostatnio ten film z tym kolesiem, co pilotem ściszał psa? 'Matthew: ' Nie 'Aisha: ' Ja widziałam. Heh, fajny ten film 'Barbie: ' Ja natomiast przychodzę do was z pewną informacją 'Lucy: ' Uważajcie na Carrie, widziałam jak przemycała trutkę na szczury. Może z nią wszystko zrobić 'Barbie: ' A Devin też wygląda na fałszywego 'Aisha: ' Trutka na szczury powiadasz? I dlaczego nam o tym mówisz 'Barbie: ' Oj, bo ona ma do was zaufanie, nie to co do nas. Miejcie ich na oku 'Don: ' (głośnik) Uwaga Uwaga! Za niedługo lądujemy w Pekinie. Mam tylko dla was pewną radę. Chwyćcie się czegoś ciężkiego, bo nasz pilot się denerwuje. Zrozumcie, to jego pierwszy lot 'Courtney: ' Stażysta, czy co? Nagle samolotem zaczęło trząść. Uczestnicy złapali się różnych stołów, czy siedzeń. Przedmioty latały, a kompot przygotowany przez Izzie wylał się. 'Carrie: ' No nie. Jestem cała mokra Mickey podaje jej chusteczkę 'Mickey: ' Proszę 'Carrie: ' Dzięki W koncu samolot wylądował, ale skosił po drodze kilka drzew. Pekin, Chiny 'Don: ' Witajcie nieuda... tzn uczestnicy 'Duncan: ' Coraz mniej podoba mi się ten tekst 'Brick: ' Nie musi. Nie uważam siebie za nieudacznika 'Vera: ' I mnie to też wcale nie obraża Duncan przewraca oczami '''Don: ' Witajcie w Pekinie. Stolicy Chin. To miasto w którym ludzie jedzą sajgonki, mandaryńskie placki, czy pekińska kapustę. Chociaż co do tego ostatniego, to nie znalazłem rzetelnych źródeł. Po za tym przygotowaliśmy dla was jeszcze jedno wyzwanie. Możecie je poznać czytając wskazówkę Uczestnicy rzucili się do wskazówki 'Jen: ' Działaj lub Patrz. Wyścig na szczęście 'Don: ' W tym Działaj lub Patrz jeden z uczestników będzie musiał wsiąść do Monster Trucka i w przeciągu dwóch minut przejechać trasę wyznaczoną na ekranie. Komu się to uda, może przystąpić do kolejnego zadania 'Duncan: ' W końcu zadanie, które mi pasuje 'Brick: ' Nie prowadziłem nigdy Monster Trucka, a ty? 'Duncan: ' Zdarzyło mi się 'Dwayne: ' Dobrze synek. Jako, że nie masz prawa jazdy, to ja będę prowadził, a ty będziesz patrzał 'Junior: ' Ale tato. Dzisiaj i tak jest twoja kolej 'Dwayne: ' To dobrze synek Tymczasem Lucy i Barbie spoglądają przez lornetkę, na rozmawiających Carrie, Devina, Aishę i Matthewa 'Lucy: ' I co, widzisz coś 'Barbie: ' Tak, o czymś rozmawiają 'Lucy: ' A co takiego? 'Barbie: ' A to nie wiem. Ta lornetka nie ma wbudowanego podsłuchu Zaczyna się śmiać 'Aisha: ' To co, możemy jechać z wami? Będziemy was ubezpieczać 'Carrie: ' Jasne, nie ma problemu 'Devin: ' Carrie, lepiej mi się wydaje jeśli my... 'Carrie: ' Cicho Devin. Botanicy tak jak my potrzebują sojusznika. To może być to 'Matthew: ' Za zwycięstwo Napił się swojej wody mineralnej 'Carrie: ' Ale zostawiłbyś trochę 'Matthew: ' Sorki (PZ 'Barbie: ') Ziarno zostało zasiane. Teraz mam nadzieję, że tego nie spartolą (PZ 'Lucy: ') Jeśli spartolą wypadną jako następni. Od teraz to Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów będą rozdawać karty Barbie wyciąga talie kart (PZ 'Barbie: ') Chcesz przełożyć? Zadanie nr 1 'Don: ' Gotowi! Do startu! Start! Dwayne siada za kierownicą Monster Trucka 'Dwayne: ' Pokażę wam jak się jeździło w młodości. Choćbyście zjedli worek kartofli, to tak nie pojedziecie Świerszcz 'Dwayne: ' Dobra, w drogę Dwayne rusza. Uczestnicy obserwują i w końcu Dwayne kończy przejazd 'Dwayne: ' Ha. I jak synek? Wygraliśmy 'Junior: ' Tato, spóźniłeś się Czas Dwayne'a: 2 min 4 sek 'Dwayne: ' No nie Duncan wsiada do Monster Trucka 'Duncan: ' Czas na Duncmastera Duncan rusza. Uczestnicy patrzą i w końcu Duncan też koczy przejazd Czas Duncana 1 min 56 sek Brick, Owen i Courtney cieszą się z czasu przejazdu Duncana 'Duncan: ' Nara, frajerzy Courtney i Duncan pobiegli do skrzyni 'Brick: ' Dobrze. Wrzucam jedynkę Brick rusza. Po chwili jednak wywrócił się Monster Truckiem i dachował Vera strzela facepalm'a 'Don: ' W związku z problemami technicznymi wywołanymi niekontrolowanym prowadzeniem samochodu, zarządzamy krótką przerwę. Wrócimy tuż po reklamach Reklama 'Narrator: ' Jest ci gorąco? Pot leje się po tobie, a ty chcesz się ochłodzić? Zamów już teraz. Oryginalny Wiatrak McLean'a, tylko 39.99. Zadzwoń, pod nasz numer telefon 0-490-400-4001, bądź przejedz po odbiór osobisty. Pierwsze 10 osób otrzyma kostkę lodu w gratisie. Po reklamach Dwóch stażystów stoi przy Monster Trucku i próbuje podnieść go na koła 'Stażysta nr 1: ' Dawaj Mietek, na trzy Stażyści podnoszą pojazd 'Mietek: ' Poważnie Krzysztof. Jeszcze jeden dzień tej roboty i idę na urlop Zadanie nr 1 'Don: ' A my witamy was po przerwie. Brick idzie na koniec kolejki, a teraz czas na Devina Devin siada za kółkiem 'Devin: ' Dobrze. Żeby teraz nie pomylić. Pierwszy bieg Devin wrzuca bieg, wciska gaz i cofa 'Devin: ' Ej, co się dzieje Devin o mało nie potrącił Dona, ponieważ ten odskoczył 'Don: ' Koleś, przez ciebie moja koszula jest utytłana 'Jen: ' E tam nic nie widać. Po za tym świetnie w niej wyglądasz 'Don: ' Serio? Dzięki :) Teraz rusza Matthew. Matthew'owi udaje się przejechać w czasie 1 min i 57 sek 'Aisha: ' Brawo Matthew, możemy ruszać do kolejnego zadania Aisha i Matthew pobiegli 'Carrie: ' Hej, mieliśmy wykonywać zadania razem 'Aisha: ' Czekamy na was przy drugim zadaniu Zadanie nr 2 Duncan odczytuje wskazówkę 'Duncan: ' Zadanie wspólne. Chińskie Sajgonki 'Don: ' W tym zadaniu wspólnym, drużyna musi działać razem. Ich zadaniem będzie przyrządzenie sajgonek, gdzie jedna osoba z pary będzie gotować, a druga będzie musiała to zjeść. Kto się z tym upora, będzie musiał udać się do strefy luzu. Ostatnia para na mecie, może odpaść z wyścigu 'Aisha: ' Ja gotuję, a ty jesz, spoko? 'Matthew: ' Nie ma problemu Tymczasem Duncan i Courtney podzielili się obowiązkami. Duncan gotuje, a Courtney będzie jeść 'Duncan: ' Chwila, gdzie jest sól Courtney pokazuje na szafkę po prawej 'Duncan: ' Ok Zadanie nr 1 Kiedy Prawniczka i Kryminalista, oraz Botanicy przygotowują sajgonki, inni uczestnicy dalej męczą się z pierwszym zadaniem. Aktualnie jechała Agatha. Jechała ze stałą prędkością i była bardzo skupiona na trasie nic się nie odzywając. W końcu pokonała trasę 'Drake: ' Brawo. Dwie minuty i zero sekund 'Agatha: ' Ale czad Agatha i Drake pobiegli 'Owen: ' Hej, jakby było coś do jedzenia, to zostawcie trochę dla mnie Agatha pokazuje kciuk w górę 'Mickey: ' Zapnij pasy Jay 'Jay: ' Czy poduszki powietrzne są sprawne? 'Don: ' Nie wiem. I lepiej żebyś ty też nie wiedział Mickey rzuca poduszkę Jay'owi 'Mickey: ' Masz to na wszelki wypadek Jay rusza. Udało mu się pokonać trasę w 1 min i 58 sek 'Jay: ' Ja... ja 'Mickey: ' Jay, wygraliśmy! :D 'Jay: ' Ja... Jay mdleje i wypada z Monster Trucka 'Don: ' Wezwać pomoc 'Mickey: ' Nie, po prostu zemdlał ze szczęścia Mickey bierze Jay'a i biegnie z nim na drugie zadanie Zadanie nr 2 Sajgonki Duncana i Aishy już się pieką. Tymczasem Mickey i Agatha przygotowują swoje 'Agatha: ' Znowu nie ma soli 'Drake: ' Szafka po lewej Agatha patrzy 'Agatha: ' Nie ma 'Courtney: ' Po prawej 'Agatha: ' O, jest 'Courtney: ' Czemu ja ich muszę wszystkich niańczyć 'Aisha: ' I gotowe 'Courtney: ' Duncan, dawaj nasze też 'Duncan: ' Czekaj, niech się przyrumienią 'Courtney: ' To jest wyścig. Dajesz te sajgonki, czy chcesz przegrać? 'Duncan: ' Ech Aisha i Duncan wyłożyli sajgonki na talerz (PZ 'Duncan: ') Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. Nikt, ale to nikt nas nie wyprzedził, ale oczywiście, że trzeba było gotować na odpierdol, bo królewna Courtney, musi być na pierwszym miejscu (PZ 'Courtney: ') Nie pozwalaj sobie na za wiele. Botanicy prawie by nas wyprzedzili 'Matthew: ' Mmm, całkiem smaczne 'Courtney: ' Niebo w gębie Courtney zjadła 'Courtney: ' Zjadłam Courtney i Duncan biegną do strefy luzu 'Matthew: ' Już Matthew biegnie. Lecz po chwili zatrzymuje się widząc, że Aisha nie biegnie 'Matthew: ' Co jest z tobą? Dlaczego nie biegniesz? 'Aisha: ' Czekam na pewne osoby 'Matthew: ' Masz na myśli Carrie i Devina? 'Aisha: ' Dostaliśmy rozkaz, aby ugotować ich na twardo 'Matthew: ' Myślałem, że gotowaliśmy to co najwyżej sajgonki 'Agatha: ' I gotowe. Smacznego Drake Drake przygotował sobie sztućce i kulturalnie zaczął jeść. Po chwili skonczył i razem z Agathą pobiegli do strefy luzu Tymczasem Pechowym Bliźniakom nie szło najlepiej. Jeszcze nie skończyli nawet przygotowywać 'Jay: ' Nie Mickey, to jest kurczak. Mieliśmy użyć wieprzowiny 'Mickey: ' Oj, my to przegramy 'Aisha: ' Co się dzieje 'Mickey: ' Kuchnia, to nie jest moja mocna strona 'Aisha: ' Daj, pomogę ci Aisha zaczęła pomagać Mickey'emu w gotowaniu. Strefa Luzu Courtney i Duncan, oraz Agatha i Drake biegną do strefy luzu. Ale tylko jedni mogą dotrzeć jako pierwsi 1.Courtney i Duncan 'Don: ' Brawo moje gołąbeczki, jesteście pierwsi 2.Agatha i Drake 'Don: ' Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie. Miejsce drugie 'Agatha: ' Normalnie czad Zadanie nr 1 Kilku uczestników jeszcze zmagało się z tym zadaniem. Jednakże Isabella (czas 1 min 47 sek), Owen (czas 1 min i 58 sek), oraz Barbie (czas 1 min i 50 sek) ukończyli przejazd i przeszli do drugiej części wyzwania 'Jen: ' Trzymaj kciuki Jackie Jen zakłada kask i jedzie. Po chwili ukończyła przejazd ''Jen: ' I jak Jackie, udało się 'Jackie: ' Nie Licznik pokazał czas 2 min i 16 sekund 'Dwayne: ' To, co, znowu nasza kolej 'Junior: ' Tylko nie schrzań teraz wszystkiego tato 'Dwayne: ' Jasna sprawa synek Dwayne wsiada, zapina pas, wkłada kask i zaciska zęby. Potem rusza z impetem i kończy przejazd. 'Junior: ' Brawo tato. Minuta 59. 'Dwayne: ' Haha, wyrobiłem się 'Devin: ' Dobrze Devin, nie pomyl wstecznego 'Carrie: ' Przede wszystkim nikogo nie rozjedz xD Devin kończy przejazd w równym czasie dwóch minut 'Carrie: ' Brawo Devin. Teraz szybko, biegniemy 'Vera: ' Dasz radę Brick (PZ 'Brick: ') To jest właśnie ten mankament. Jedynym pojazdem jaki potrafię prowadzić jest czołg. Gdyby tylko ten Monster Truck miał gąsienicę. Strefa Luzu 3.Isabella i Tatiana 4.Jay i Mickey 'Mickey: ' Całkiem nieźle jak na nas Zadanie nr 2 Tymczasem Carrie i Devin, Junior i Dwayne, oraz Barbie i Lucy przygotowują sajgonki 'Barbie: ' Aisha i Matthew dalej tu są. Mam nadzieję, że nic nie spartolą Lucy przygotowuje sajgonki 'Lucy: ' Potrzebuję troszkę pieprzu Tymczasem Dwayne skończył przygotowywać 'Dwayne: ' Proszę synek. Musisz teraz dużo jeść Junior zjadł sajgonki 'Junior: ' Pierwsza klasa tato Carrie też skończyła 'Carrie: ' Proszę Devin. Trochę ciężko było ułożyć z nich serce, ale były gotowane z miłością 'Barbie: ' Pobędę tu jeszcze trochę, a coś komuś się stanie Barbie wybiega 'Lucy: ' Ale sajgonki 'Barbie: ' Aha 'Devin: ' Skończyłem 'Carrie: ' To biegniemy Carrie i Devin zostali zatrzymani przez Botaników 'Aisha: ' Zaczekajcie 'Devin: ' O co chodzi? 'Aisha: ' Chce wam się już do tej strefy luzu. Chodźcie na ławeczkę i pogadamy 'Devin: ' No nie wiem. To wyścig i w sumie... 'Carrie: ' Daj spokój. Sporo par jeszcze nie ukończyło wyzwania. Ważne by nie być ostatnimi 'Devin: ' Jak tam sobie chcesz Cała czwórka siedziała na ławeczce. Widać było,że się śmiali. 5.Barbie i Lucy 6.Ciocia i Siostrzeniec 7.Noah i Owen 8.Dwayne i Junior 9.Eva i Fabian Zadanie nr 2 Widać jak Dakota rzuca talerzem z sajgonkami w Igora 10.Jackie i Jen 11.Dakota i Igor 'Don: ' Na placu boju pozostały tylko 3 pary. Bez problemu Zakochani Nastolatkowie i Botanicy mogliby pokonać Wojskowych. Zupełnie nie rozumiem czemu tego nie robią. Zadanie nr 1 'Vera: ' Dawaj Brick. Zostaliśmy już daleko w tyle. Po prostu wrzucasz bieg i ruszasz. Pamiętaj tylko by w nic nie przywalić 'Brick: ' Nie da rady. Potrzebna by była gąsienica 'Vera: ' To ją zamontuj 'Brick: ' Dobra Brick gdzieś pobiegł 'Vera: ' Brick, żartowałam. Przecież to ci zajmie... Brick wraca z gąsienicą 'Brick: ' Jestem 'Vera: ' ...5 sekund. Jak ci się to udało 'Brick: ' Uczyłem się rzucać granatami na pobliskim poligonie. Egzamin zdałem na 5 i powiedzieli, że jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy, to z przyjemnością jej udzielą Brick montuje gąsienice. Pokonał trasę w czasie 1 min 49 sek. Potem uporali się także z drugim wyzwaniem Ławeczka 'Matthew: ' Haha, a pamiętacie to? "Skok na stringi" Haha 'Carrie: ' Walki Izzy z Szefem były moimi ulubionymi Tymczasem Brick i Vera biegną, co zauważają Aisha i Matthew 'Aisha: ' To my się zmywamy 'Carrie: ' Ok Po chwili Devin też zauważa wojskowych 'Devin: ' Carrie 'Carrie: ' Co tam Devin? 'Devin: ' Wyrolowali nas Carrie też zauważa 'Carrie: ' O nie :O Carrie i Devin szybko pobiegli Strefa luzu 12.Brick i Vera 'Don: ' Brick, Vera. Mimo, że byliście ostatni, to jesteście dwunaści. Zostały tylko dwie pary. Czy Carrie i Devin zdołają zdążyć jeszcze przez Aishą i Matthew'em? A może to Botanicy nie stracą szansy na wygranie miliona. . . . . . . . . . 13.Carrie i Devin 'Don: ' Carrie i Devin, o ułamek sekundy 'Carrie: ' Zostajemy? 'Don: ' Zostajecie 'Carrie: ' Hura! Carrie ze szczęścia przypadkowo znokautowała Bricka 'Brick: ' Ał, moje nozdrza 'Carrie: ' Ups, wybacz 'Aisha: ' Jak, to? Odpadamy? 'Matthew: ' Nie potrzebnie, to zrobiliśmy Zdenerwowane Barbie i Lucy podchodzą do nich 'Lucy: ' Wy nawet jednej prostej rzeczy nie możecie zrobić 'Vera: ' Ej, ale zejdź z nich 'Brick: ' Właśnie 'Aisha: ' To prawda z tą trutką na szczury? 'Carrie: ' Jaką trutką 'Aisha: ' Tą którą przemycałaś 'Carrie: ' Niczego nie przemycałam. Nie wiem, kto ci takich głupot nagadał 'Aisha: ' Yyy... one Wskazuje na Barbie i Lucy 'Carrie: ' Będę miała je na oku 'Aisha: ' Jesteś wporzo Carrie 'Carrie: ' Och, ty też <3 Obie się uściskały na pożegnanie Devin i Matthew przybili sobie żółwika 'Devin: ' Narka stary 'Matthew: ' Trzymaj się stary Mowa koncowa 'Aisha: ' I tak to wygląda. Nie chcieliśmy od razu biec do strefy luzu, a za bardzo zaufaliśmy Mistrzyniom 'Matthew: ' Ale przynajmniej spędziliśmy miło czas w programie i poznaliśmy fajnych ludzi 'Aisha: ' Tak, Carrie i Devin są naprawdę spoko. Aha, jak będziecie robić drugi sezon, to nie zapomnijcie o nas. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race